Dusty Pages
Dusty Pages ist ein Erdpony und ehemalige Chefbibliothekarin aus Die nicht-perfekte Bilanz. Geschichte In Die nicht-perfekte Bilanz hat Twilight entdeckt das sie ein längst überfälliges Buch aus der Canterlot Bibliothek hat. Um die Sache schnellst möglich zu klären sucht Twilight nach Dusty Pages der Chefbibliothekarin bei der sie es geliehen hat. Auf ihrer Suche erfährt Twilight das Dusty ihren Job aufgeben musste. Angeblich wurde sie dazu gezwungen. Dusty hielt seit Jahren den "Rückgabe-Bilanz" Rekord, bis ein Unachtsames Pony mit einem Überzogenen Buch alles ruinierte. Schnell machen sich Twilight und Spike auf die Suche nach Dusty und landen schließlich bei der Silverstabel Stallgemeinschaft. Eine Wohngemeinde für Ponys in den Goldenen Jahren an der Küste. Twilight findet den Ort fürchterlich weil im Haupthaus weit und breit nicht ein Bücherregal zu sehen ist. Wenigstens kann die Rezeptionistin ihnen sagen wo Dustys Apartment ist. Twilight kann nicht glauben das Dusty ihrer Unachtsamkeit wegen hier her kommen musste, wo sie doch von Millionen Büchern umgeben sein könnte. Als sie Dustys Tür finden stellen sie fest das sie gar nicht zuhause ist. Spike ist dafür zu warten. Davon will Twilight aber nichts hören und die Geschichte sofort klären. Da der Ort nicht sehr Groß ist können sie sie hier bestimmt finden und macht sich mit Spike wieder auf die Suche. Dabei stellt sich heraus das Dusty ein sehr beschäftigtes Pony ist. Spike ist beeindruckt. Twilight vermutete das sie sich Ablenkt, um den Schmerz über den Verlustes ihres Jobs nicht zu spüren. Schließlich finden sie Dusty Pages bei ihrer Bandprobe. Twilight möchte sofort mit ihr Sprechen. Doch Spike weiß nicht recht, den für ihn Sieht Dusty ziemlich glücklich aus. Twilight meint aber das es nur Show ist und sie richtig glücklich sein wird wen sie ihren alten Job in der Bibliothek zurück bekommt. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung kann Dusty nicht fassen das Twilight jenes Buch aus lieh das ihre perfekte Bilanz zerstört hat. Allerdings will sie auch ihren alten Job nicht wieder haben und geht. Twilight will das mit dem Buch aber unbedingt klären und nochmal mit Dusty sprechen. Zu ihrer Überraschung nimmt Dusty am „Matschobst Essensschlacht Turnier“ teil. Wo die beiden ordentlich mit Obst eingedeckt werden. Schnell zaubert Twilight sich und Spike in Deckung von wo aus sie verkündet nur mit Dusty reden zu wollen. Darauf ruft Dusty eine Pause aus. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei Dusty wegen dem Buch ihr Leben ruiniert zu haben. Sie würde alles tun um es wieder gut zu machen. Selbst wen sie versprechen müsste nie wieder ein Buch aus zu leihen. Was allen anwesenden einen Schreck einjagt. Dusty kann darüber nur lachen, denn Twilight hat da was falsch verstanden. Den sie ist gar nicht auf sie wütend. Wen dann ist sie auf sich wütend. Die beiden setzen sich und Dusty erzählt das sie sich all die Wunderbaren Jahre in der Bibliothek versteck und versucht hat perfekt zu sein. Als dann Twilights Buch nicht abgegeben wurde spürte sie plötzlich etwas sehr beglückendes: Freiheit, von der Perfektion. Dusty hat nie gespürt das es auch mal gut sein konnte. Twilights Fehler war nötig um zu merken das sie nicht das Leben führt das sie wollte. Twilight begreift das Dusty nicht gefeuert wurde sondern aus freien Stücken die Bibliothek verlies. Dusty meint das ihr überfälliges Buch das beste ist was ihr je passiert ist. Sie hat inzwischen keinen Angst mehr Dinge zu tun die sie gar nicht kann. Tatsächlich lernt sie durch Fehler mehr als wen sie alles könnte. Twilight möchte noch wissen ob Dusty das Buch für ihre Perfekte Bilanz nicht doch zurückgeben möchte und holt es hervor. Da wird es von einer Frucht getroffen. Aus Dustys Sicht war es zum Glück eine Gelbe so das man die Wörter noch lesen kann. Twilight wirft zwar ein dass das Buch jetzt voller Flecken ist, aber Dusty entgegnet das es nichts an der Wahrheit darin ändert. Wodurch rauskommt das Twilight das Buch bisher noch nicht mal gelesen hat. Ironischer weise Lautet der Titel „Perfektion, das absolut unmögliche Ziel“. Twilight sieht ein das sie da vielleicht schon mal früher hätte rein sehen sollen. Navboxen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Senioren